


В тумане

by Renie_D



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Туман был настолько густым, что с каждым вздохом очередной белесый клочок с трудом пробирался в носоглотку, падал на язык, скатывался вниз по гортани и не спеша таял в легких.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В тумане

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам кажется, что это кроссовер с «Ежиком в тумане» Ю. Норштейна, то вам не кажется.
> 
> Написано для OTPW Shingek - 2015

Дышать приходилось через силу. Туман был настолько густым, что с каждым вздохом очередной белесый клочок с трудом пробирался в носоглотку, падал на язык, скатывался вниз по гортани и не спеша таял в легких. 

Дымчатые перья теснились у лица, пачкали кожу влагой и толкались, стремясь то ли убежать, то ли стать следующими.

«Туман рассеется, если я проглочу их всех», — вдруг подумал Ривай. И задышал медленнее. 

Где он и как сюда попал, Ривай не помнил. 

Он поднял руки, проталкивая их вперед как сквозь толщу озерной воды, и увидел лишь дрожащее белое марево. Посмотрел вниз и не увидел собственных ног.

Не было ни страха, ни паники. Мысли текли неторопливо, кружа в водоворотах обрывки фраз, а болотная тина надежно укрывала сознание.  
Ривай опустился на корточки. Кончики пальцев коснулись холодной земли, сухой и хрупкой листвы. 

В ответ его ушей коснулось шуршание. Листья говорили ему о чем–то, желая помочь и напомнить, но слов их неведомого, едва слышного языка Ривай не знал.

— Спасибо, — шепнул он и погладил ластящийся к пальцам листик.

— Рива–а–а–ай!

Крик ударил не по ушам — в душу. Звонкий, яркий, отчаянный — он не был приглушен туманом. Ривай был нужен кому–то. И этот кто–то был тоже нужен ему.

Ривай, выпрямившись, до боли и рези в глазах вглядывался в молочную пелену.

Вдалеке мелькнул зеленый плащ, а из тумана на секунду выступила знакомая фигура.

«Это Эрвин», — подумал Ривай.

Лица — ерунда. Лиц не разглядеть в вихре боя, на полном ходу проносясь на УПМ, краем глаза выхватывая помехи на крутом вираже. Нет, Ривай отличал всех по скупым или размашистым движениям, по силуэтам и мелким, подчас им самим незаметным привычкам: недокручивать пируэт, компенсируя это взмахом руки, склонять голову к плечу, высчитывая расстояние, приземляться.

— Эрвин! — позвал он.

Но Эрвин ничего не ответил. 

Мысли текли так же лениво, но рябь от вопросов расходилась кругами все шире и шире. Он на задании? Он за Стенами?

Тело среагировало мгновенно, пригнувшись и увернувшись — над его головой промелькнула четверка бойцов. Слаженной связкой, плечо к плечу, они пронеслись над ним, беззвучно растворяясь в тумане.

Ривай их знал, а еще — гордился. Вот только не помнил, кто они такие.

Ханджи выскочила, словно из ниоткуда и, скорчив зверскую морду, замахала на него руками.

«Психованная четырехглазая», — подумал Ривай. 

И что они делают здесь, все вместе?

Огромная черная тень прорезалась совсем рядом, заставив клочки тумана испуганно взметнуться и сбиться плотнее у его ног. Ханджи, радостно угукнув, подскочила, уронила очки и исчезла, нырнув обратно в небытие.

«Титан!»

Клинки сами прыгнули в руки. Стоять или двигаться вперед? Что ему делать?

— Рива–а–а–ай!

Он нужен, нужен кому–то, а значит, нужно идти вперед.

Шаг за шагом, ступая как можно осторожней и умоляя листву не шуршать под ногами, он приближался к темному пятну. Но огромная тень стояла неподвижно, не шевелясь и не делая попыток напасть.

«Девиант», — подумал Ривай, и его клинки тихо зазвенели, коснувшись твердой как камень плоти.

Он согнул кисть и дотронулся запястьем до прохладной гладкой поверхности. Поднял голову вверх, пытаясь рассмотреть что там, за кромкой тумана.   
«У этого титана зеленые глаза и вспыльчивый характер», — подумал Ривай. — «Он не нападет».

Разжал ладони, позволил оружию упасть на землю и, касаясь огромной ноги, обошел ее по кругу.

— Рива–а–а–ай!

Отчаяния в зовущем его голосе становилось с каждым разом все больше и больше. Оно падало как тяжелые валуны в плавный поток, поднимая уже не рябь, а волны. Обрывки воспоминаний выныривали на поверхность и снова тонули, не справляясь с течением — глубокий колодец, яркие звезды, «у тебя должно получиться», сказанное шепотом. Тусклый блеск стальной иглы, жадные губы на шее. 

— Рива–а–а–ай!

«Он волнуется. Надо спешить».

Ривай нехотя оторвал руку и вдруг вспомнил:

«Клинки!»

Заметался, пытаясь найти их под ногами. Где–то здесь. Или здесь. Или вот здесь.

— Рива–а–а–ай!

Туман взметнулся, почуяв слабину, обступил плотнее, трогая влажными лапами, ероша волосы на затылке, проникая за шиворот. Мелькнул зеленый плащ Эрвина, силуэты бойцов, рука Ханджи с победно зажатыми в ней очками. 

«Я оставил их у ноги!»

Ривай круто развернулся, вытянул руки, но пальцы схватили пустоту. Черная тень исчезла, как будто ее и не было. 

Он бросился вперед, не разбирая дороги. И больно приложился лицом о пряжки ремней, врезавшись в чью–то грудь.

— Не торопись! — сказал знакомый голос, и тяжелые ладони легли на плечи.

Шторм из сомнений и круговерти невнятных образов утихал, испугавшись тепла прикосновений. 

Ривай перевел дыхание.

— Майк! И ты здесь?

Лицо Закариуса дрожало, подернутое пеленой тумана. Дымчатые перья нашли себе нового повелителя, ответственного за их жизнь и смерть.

— Нет, я просто пришел помочь, — улыбка спряталась в густых усах. — Подожди, я быстро.

Плечам на секунду стало холодно, а потом в ладони ткнулись рукояти клинков. Влажные, как носы игривых щенков, они радостно загудели, приветствуя найденного хозяина.

— Ты обещал защищать. Не теряй их больше. 

Майк уткнулся лицом в его макушку, шумно втянул воздух и исчез. Превратился в снежно–белый сгусток тумана и уплыл, повинуясь выдохнувшему вместо него ветру. 

— Майк... — Он шагнул вслед за ним. 

Камень под ногой дрогнул, зашатался и, взмахнув руками от неожиданности, Ривай полетел с косогора.

Ледяная вода разлетелась брызгами, и Ривай забился, с ужасом чувствуя, как проваливается на темное дно. Он зажмурился, попытался задержать дыхание, но холодные ручейки — близкие родственники туманных перьев — уже хлынули в нос, уши и легкие.

Неведомая сила схватила его за шиворот и рывком вытащила из–под толщи воды.

— А плавать, я смотрю, ты так и не научился.

Над ним, кашляющим и отплевывающимся, стоял Кенни. 

— Я тебе помогу, — добродушно улыбнувшись, сказал он и постучал по спине так, что Ривай уткнулся носом в жесткий речной песок.

— Где я? — спросил Ривай и вытер лицо мокрыми рукавами.

— Понятия не имею, — ответил тот. — Но я могу тебя проводить. Если ты знаешь, куда тебе надо.

Ривай сел на песок и задумался. Он вспомнил Майка, живущего в тумане, каменного титана, замершего навечно среди деревьев, мелькнувшую связку бойцов. 

Прозрачный ночной воздух вокруг был чистым и звенящим, словно отмытое до скрипа водой из реки тонкое стекло. Огромные знакомые звезды подмигивали ему с небосвода и звали к себе.

— Ты ведь помнишь, — прошептал на ухо легкий ветерок, и два светлячка сорвались с листьев прибрежной осоки и закружились в знакомом танце. — Помнишь нас, братик.

— Рива–а–а–ай!

Крик ударил в спину, заставил пошатнуться, оторвать взгляд от манящего, околдовывающего света звезд, а светлячков — юркнуть в траву.  
— Мне надо туда, — хрипло сказал Ривай, опомнившись. — К нему, к голосу.

Кенни вздернул его на ноги, и они молча пошли по берегу. Под ногами хрустели жесткие хитиновые панцири мелких ракушек и круглая речная галька. Ветер крепчал, заставляя ежиться и все плотнее кутаться в так и не просохшую до конца куртку.

Ривай смотрел искоса на знакомый с детства профиль и сдвинутую на затылок шляпу. Перебирал вопросы, крутящиеся в голове.

— Не старайся, — ощерился Кенни рядом крупным зубов. — Я не смогу тебе ответить.

— Не сможешь или не захочешь? Или не знаешь, потому что ты — это и есть я?

— Рива–а–а–ай!

Крик упал с неба раненой птицей. Шквальный ветер бросил в лицо брызги с реки, заставив Ривая зажмуриться, а когда он распахнул глаза, то увидел черное дуло, направленное ему точно в лоб.

— Прощай, недомерок!

Револьвер изрыгнул пламя, разорвавшее оранжевым сиянием ночную тьму, и ослепило. А потом пришла боль.

***

 

— Ривай! 

Было жарко. Было горячо. Было невыносимо.

— Ривай!

Казалось, весь песок с той реки совершил незаконный обмен и теперь собрался под веками и в глазницах. Голова раскалывалась, а по спине текли капли обжигающего пота.

— Ривай!

— Не ори, — раздвинув спекшиеся губы, вытолкнул из пересохшей глотки Ривай. — Я в норме.

Сделав над собой усилие, он разлепил глаза.

Оболочка титана парила, медленно исчезая в косых лучах закатного солнца. Над ним склонялись Ханджи, Моблит с журналом под мышкой и бледный до синевы Эрвин. 

Эрен, обхватив его поперек груди, прижимал к себе до хруста в грудной клетке. Всхлипывал сорванным голосом, давился воздухом и ронял на ключицы Ривая тяжелые крупные капли. 

— Не реви.

Ривай сделал усилие и вырвал руку из плена розовой въевшейся плоти:

— Вот мерзость.

Ханджи подскочила и, повиснув на шее Моблита, радостно расхохоталась:

— Теперь он точно в норме. Все так же брезглив и недоволен. Так и запиши, — она повернулась к Эрвину и шутливо толкнула его в бок. — Поздравляю, командор. Теперь у нас в разведке на одного титана больше.

Ривай не вслушивался в ее болтовню. Он поднял руку, вложив в этот жест последние силы, и положил ее на макушку Эрена.

— Я в порядке, — как можно мягче сказал он. 

Мокрое лицо прижалось к шее, принося облегчение и прохладу.

Едва перебирая пальцами жесткие вихры, Ривай поймал на себе внимательный взгляд. 

Эрвин смотрел на них, сжав губы в узкую полосу. А потом медленно опустил веки, будто соглашаясь с увиденным, и медленно отступил в клубы пара, стелящегося по земле.

Ривай прижал к себе Эрена еще крепче и подумал, что Эрвин не пропадет. Ни здесь, ни в тумане.

А они — они теперь вместе.


End file.
